Clockwork
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: Sometimes the best invention is time. DekuMei One-Shot


Drills spinning. Hammers banging. Electricity crackling. Torches blazing.

Everything combined in a horrendous flurry of noise that Izuku Midoriya could no longer ignore. The number two hero rose from bed like a reanimated corpse, rubbing his tired eyes while ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body.

Following the faint noise in the darkness, he was drawn to a door at the end of the hall opposite his bedroom. There was a small light shining from underneath. He sighed.

"She's working again."

Slowly pushing open the door, he was greeted by an overwhelming odor of metal, gas, smoke, and sweat. He didn't mind it though. This was a natural smell for the workshop.

Stepping over numerous failed inventions, he found what he was looking for in the middle of chaos.

Sitting at a work table with her back to him was a young woman with long pink hair that touched her lower back. She was wearing nothing but one of his All Might t-shirts and her own underwear. It was clear she had just recently gotten out of bed.

"Hey."

The girl immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to Izuku as soon as she heard his voice.

"Zuzu?! What are you doing out of bed?! You need to be resting!"

She rushed over to him, her antsy fingers trailing over his bandaged body.

"Ow. Ow!" Izuku winced. "I heard the noise and came to find you. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't help it!" she smiled, the crosshairs in her eyes brightening. "I got a great idea for an invention while I was sleeping and just had to work on it! Check it out!" She held a pair of gloves that looked similar to the one's Izuku already used. "Baby number 1056! New bracers for your costume! Lightweight, but much more durable than the last ones! Add that to the enhanced boots I made last night, and the Kevlar vest I made the night before that and you don't ever have to worry about-"

"Mei."

Her mouth shut instantly when he called her name. He was the only person that could make her do that. His eyelids were low and his grin was small. She already knew what he was going to say.

"I appreciate all of the new equipment, really, but you can't keep doing this every night. Mr. Power Loader told me that it's starting to affect your work at UA. I can see it in your face. You're exhausted."

Hatsume's fell to the bandages wrapped around Izuku's torso and arms.

"I can sleep later." She said roughly, pushing away from him. "I have to make better, **stronger** , inventions. It's because they weren't good enough in the first place that you got hurt. How can I call myself a supporter if my inventions can't even protect the person I lo-"

Izuku wrapped his arms around Hatsume. The warmth of her body against his soothed the pain.

"You're the best supporter I know." He told her. "If it weren't for your inventions I would be in way worse shape than I am now. It's because of you that I've made it this far in the first place. So please don't doubt yourself."

"But…what if you-"

Izuku caught her lips in his. She melted in his arms, coming to her senses once he let go.

"I'll come back." He said with a smile. "Promise."

She wiped away her tears and returned his smile.

"You still need to work?" Izuku asked.

Hatsume looked to her work station. "Nah." she replied. "That's enough for one night. Though I should probably start working on something for that insomnia of yours."

Izuku picked her up bridal style. "I think I know something that'll do the trick."

"Oh~." Hatsume drawled. "So manly!"

The two kissed again as they left the workshop, Hatsume turning off the light behind them.

* * *

 **Got this one-shot idea out of the blue and decided I needed to write it before I lost it. I always though they would make a cute couple, basically being built off of Deku always coming around to get his gear fixed/improved.**

 **Just because I know some of you may ask, the Top 5 heroes:**

 **1\. Todoroki**

 **2\. Deku**

 **3\. Bakugou**

 **4\. Uraraka**

 **5\. Iida**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
